1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices, e.g., dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) devices, and so on, have been highly integrated. Such increased integration density has led into reduced contact area of the contacts and subsequently increased contact resistances. Further, bridge defects between contacts and neighboring patterns or between the contacts and neighboring active regions have increased due to reduced space therebetween. Accordingly, a method for fabricating a semiconductor device is necessary, according to which the semiconductor device has maximum lower contact area and reduced bridge defects with the neighboring elements, and includes a micro interconnect structure formable by convenient processes.